


The outside

by Crashing_Planes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_Planes/pseuds/Crashing_Planes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninjas disappeared almost a millennium ago, isolating themselves from the world, but when the wizards ask for their help they head out in the world once again. As wizards and shinobi meet, who will survive to see the aftermath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I publish on this website (I've published this at another) and, well, enjoy!

 

Chapter one

Bermuda

Once upon a time the world was filled with warriors, strong, brave and most importantly, loyal. These warriors were called ninja. They specialized in in guarding and assassination but would take on any job if presented a worthy pay. They were cold, apathetic killing machines, trained from a young age to always obey orders, whether it was to retrieve something, guard someone or kill your fellow man. The world viewed upon them in admiration, hate, jealousy and fear. For they were the strongest of all, shameless and they never showed mercy. They had abilities the normal human could not even dream of having and they were impossible to kill. They were like gods in the eyes of the poor man, a threat and an ally in the eyes of the world's leaders. They were fire breathing, lightning wielding, earth moving, wind bending, water rising monsters. They were a freak of nature and they should not have existed. For the world could only see them through hostile eyes, watching their every move in fear that the next would be to attack them.

The five kages, the leaders of these ninjas, grew tired of their paranoid behavior and of them flinching at their every movement and came to the mutual agreement that they did not need the rest of the world anymore. The decision was to isolate themselves and all the civilians who lived on the continent from the outside world and to cease all communication with the outsiders. They created a dome of compressed chakra around their continent. The chakra prevented the outsiders from seeing the land and not even animals would wander inside the dome. The land inside the dome was the size of the entire North American continent but the dome had only a radius of a few hundred meters. The inside of the dome became a peculiar place, animals grew to abnormal sizes, extreme climates and even time seemed to move slower. For when several centuries had passed on the outside, barely one had inside of the dome.

To avoid being detected by the outsiders the dome altered the direction of the planes and occasional boats that would otherwise had head directly inside their hiding, making them take a detour around them while the people on board held no memory of it. It was rare, but it had happened that a plane or ship had not been affected by the chakra and had disappeared in to the dome. This went unnoticed for several hundred years, the people had assumed that the ships had simply been lost at sea, for it was not uncommon that a ship did not arrive, but as the technology evolved so did the outsiders' supervision of their ships. This meant that all the planes and boats that disappeared could not go unnoticed. There was several speculations on what could have caused the ships' disappearances but the phenomenon soon became known as the Bermuda triangle, but the outsiders could never prove its existence. The ninja were forgotten and became nothing but a legend.

* * *

Tsunade glared at the pile of paperwork on her desk, silently willing it to vanish. A crease between her eyebrows appeared as she frowned in concentration. A vein popped out of her forehead in annoyance but the pile of paper remained where it was. She took a deep breath and released it in the form of a frustrated sigh. She closed her eyes an leaned back in her chair, she did  _not_  want to do this. The greatest form of boredom a hokage could ever experience was paperwork, or at least it was to Tsunade. She frowned with her eyes still closed, would the papers be there when she opened her eyes? Maybe she had just imagined that they were there. She slowly and hopefully opened one of her eyes and let out a frustrated groan, the papers still existed. Maybe she could just  _not_  do it. Tsunade quickly swatted the idea aside, she knew that it wasn't an option.

She reached out to take the top paper but something made her stop mid air. It was like a barrier had appeared around the papers. Tsunade scowled at the pile, drew back her hand a few centimeters and studied it. It looked like a normal, perfectly healthy hand. She looked back at the papers, she couldn't sense any chakra around it and once again she groaned. There was no barrier around the papers, but she really didn't want to do this. She took the top paper and quickly scanned through it. It was a complaint. She frowned, it was Shizune's job to take care of those, even if they never used to get them. She scanned through it again, a little slower this time, trying to decipher what the actual complaint was. Apparently the woman who had filed the complaint had hired her ninjas to retrieve her missing cat, but the cat had been returned without its ribbon. Tsunade nearly fell of her chair. Of all the complaints they received, which once again was not often, Shizune had deemed this one important enough to give to her? The vein on her forehead popped out again and she quickly and quite angrily crumbled the paper into a little ball and threw it in the trash can. This was one of the reasons she hated paperwork. She leaned back in hear chair again, not having the mental strength to take the next paper. Who knew what horrors it could bring.

This job had become more demanding ever since the fourth war and Tsunade was tired. Under her young skin was just an old and tired woman, maybe it was time for her to retire soon. She had done a perfect job of resurrecting Konoha after Pein's attack and the village was now even greater than it had before it was destroyed, but the project had been very hard work. Tsunade had always done her best but now, she had grown tired. Maybe she would quit when the right replacement came along. She already had a person in mind but she wasn't sure he was ready yet.

Tsunade was jerked out of her train of thoughts when she heard a noise at the other end of her office. Her eyes flew open and she instinctively brought a kunai to her hand. She stood out of her chair and launched herself over her desk pinning the person who had caused the noise to the wall. She brought up her kunai to rest on the old man's neck. The man gave a surprised gasp at the action, it had all happened too fast for him to register. He looked down at the kunai pressed to his throat with wide eyes but then he smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Well, I suppose that this is my own fault for trying to sneak up on a ninja." he said calmly, watching her through half-moon-shaped glasses. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and studied the man with suspicion. The man was diffidently not an active shinobi himself and if he was, then he was certainly not the brightest. What kind of shinobi would wear such clothes? Tsunade didn't know what to call them, the only word she could think of was dress. She pressed the kunai down harder on his throat, earning a drop of his blood in the process.

"Who are you? Who sent you here?" she growled at him as she tightened her grip around the man's clothes. She was very angry, shinobi or not, she didn't want him in her office. But on the other hand, she was thrilled, the man had given her a reason to ignore her paperwork for a while before she called on the guards. And as he opened his mouth to respond, Shizune barged through the door with Tonton in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama," she said."I heard some noise, are you alright?" She stiffened as she saw the man Tsunade had pinned to the wall. She brought out a kunai of her own and dropped Tonton to the floor. The little pig landed neatly and bared her teeth at the man, looking surprisingly intimidating for a pig of her size. Tsunade never took her eyes of the man in front of her. The man had watched the pig in confusion and astonishment and if he hadn't been pinned to the wall Tsunade would probably have laughed at his expression alone. He switched his attention back to Tsunade and gave her a charming smile.

"My name," he started, "is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He made a noticeable pause between the names, Tsunade noted, as if to enhance the fact that it was separate names. Tsunade would have felt insulted by the act, but she silently thanked the man instead and quickly hid any trace of it from her face. Then she frowned, was the man serious? Could anyone actually have such strange names? She quickly got the unimportant thought out of her head, she had other things to think about than how strange his name was. She caught sight of Shizune from the corner of her eye and her assistant looked as confused as Tsunade felt. She focused on the man again as he continued. "But I prefer to just be called Albus Dumbledore," he said and then added in a wistful voice,"it takes a lot of effort out of it, don't you think?"

Tsunade forgot to hide her expression behind her stone mask and raised an eyebrow. This was one very strange man, but more importantly, what was he doing in her office? She quickly regained her expression and bore her eyes into the man. She did not care. And what was he doing. In. Her. Office? But Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to notice her agitation and met her gaze calmly.

"And as for who I work for..." he made a pause,"Well, I work for no one but myself." His calm look replaced with a flare of fierce fire in his eyes. Tsunade felt her anger flare in response, was Albus Dumbledore trying to  _mock_ her? She felt her eyes narrow even more and her eyebrows dived into a very deep scowl as she glared at him. She forced him harder to the wall and pressed the kunai even harder against his throat, a thin stream of blood slowly made its way down his skin. Tsunade's whole body radiated only one thought,  _Don't get smart with me_. And this time he was wise enough not to ignore her message. He straightened his face into a serious, business like expression and moved his hand to take something out of the right pocket of his 'dress'. Tsunade quickly caught his hand before it reached its goal, her eyes dark with suspicion. And Albus Dumbledore chuckled once again.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not enough of a fool to try to take down a ninja." He reassured her with a small smile. But Tsunade did not trust him to retrieve it himself and motioned for Shizune to come and take it. She hesitated for a fragment of a second but then obediently lowered her kunai and moved over to the man's right side. She opened up his pocket, carefully peering in in case the man had hid any strange things in there, for all she knew, his pocket could have been filled with poison covered needles. Inside was nothing but a scroll and Shizune almost breathed out a sigh of relief.  _What the hell had she expected,_ she thought and mentally shock her head. There was no chakra what-so-ever in or surrounding the pocket, she noticed as she took the scroll out. It was a basic looking scroll, white with red edges and a black seal, but it looked old, very old. The white paper had turned slightly yellow and the edges looked torn and ripped. She held it up so Tsunade could get a good look at it while not letting her eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Tsunade nodded, signaling that she deemed it trustworthy enough to open. Shizune tore the seal open and scanned through the content. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she read and she looked up at Tsunade almost too stunned to speak.

"It's from Senju Tobirama." she managed to force out. Tsunade's head immediately snapped to look at her and to the scroll she had in her hand. The statement had shocked her so greatly that she had almost let go of the old man.

"What! What does it say? Are you sure that it's really from him?" she asked after she had regained herself from the shock. She looked back at Albus Dumbledore, the man had a passive expression as he looked from Shizune to Tsunade.  _How the hell had he gotten a letter from the nidaime?_ Shizune looked down at the scroll and turned it to show her. It was his signature in blood. Tsunade's eyes widened more than she thought possible and she reached out with her free hand to touch the blood. She let her chakra rush down her arm, out her hand and into the paper of the scroll. She let it embrace the dried blood, searching every molecule of it. It was indeed the nidaime's blood. She let her hand drop to her side and she looked back at Albus Dumbledore with a frown on her face, along with another unrecognizable feeling.

"What does it say?" Shizune hesitated for a second, not actually having read the whole letter. She tried to scan through it, getting more and more bewildered by the second and tried to summarize it all. By the time she had reached the end of the letter, her mouth hang agape. She snapped her jaw shut and frowned. She stared at the letter blankly for a few moments, looked up and was met Tsunade's stern and impatient gaze. Shizune flinched back in realization that she had zoned out for a few seconds and tried to regain the summary she had made in her head.

"It says that he's from the outside," she started, but got no further as Tsunade growled and turned to Albus Dumbledore. She had an outsider in her office. Shizune tried as quickly as possible to get on with the information, mentally cursing herself for not having predicted the hokage's reaction. "It says to treat him like a client." she said sternly to Tsunade, trying to stop her from going berserk at the old man. Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks with her free hand raised in a clenched fist as she turned her head to look at Shizune with a disbelieving look on her face. Shizune could almost hear Tsunade's voice ringing in her head.  _Really? An outsider?_  She let out a sigh in relief as the hokage slowly relaxed and lowered her fist. She registered only now that she had been holding her breath. Tsunade looked at Albus Dumbledore, the man's eyebrows almost reached the base of his gray hair, but otherwise he wore a neutral expression. She looked back at Shizune with a raised eyebrow, showing that she was ready to hear the explanation. Shizune fidgeted slightly under her gaze, not used to Tsunade being this murderous. "Well, it says to listen to what he has to say before you throw him out and to consider his request before making your decision." she chose her words carefully so that the information could get through and not anger Tsunade along the way. Tsunade frowned at the new information and turned to Albus Dumbledore.

"How did you get that letter?" she said to him, her voice dripping with suspicion and once again, he smiled at her.

"It was given to the founders of the school where I am currently headmaster. It has been handed down for centuries and was only to be used in time of great need. The reason why Senju Tobirama gave the letter to the founders has unfortunately been lost with time." Tsunade raised her eyebrows. Her granduncle had told her about a school on the outside where they taught youngsters something similar to chakra control. They were weak in his eyes, but the founders had assured him that they were quite strong in comparison to regular people on the outside. The rest of this community had despised the ninjas as the rest of the world had, but the founders had looked at them in respect and admiration. Her granduncle had spoken quite fondly of them. When the kages had decided that they would isolate themselves he had given them a letter that would give them a chance to receive help from the hokage in grave situations, or in this case, force Tsunade to at least listen to the old man before she threw him back to the outside. She had never understood his sympathy for them.

"You are the headmaster of Hogwarts?" she asked him. He looked pleasantly surprised that she had known of the name as he nodded. But Tsunade would not drop her guard that easily. "Prove it." she demanded in a hard but calm voice, making sure that Albus Dumbledore could feel her breath against his face. He held up his right arm in front of her face. Tsunade frowned at the hand.  _Very convincing evidence,_ she sarcastically thought. But then a small kanji appeared on the back of his hand, practically reeking of chakra. It was the kanji for kage.

"It appeared on my flesh on the day that I became the new headmaster." the old man said. Tsunade looked at Shizune and the young woman looked down at the paper.

"It says; 'for confirmation, kage'." she said and looked at the hokage. "And that's all it says." Tsunade cursed mentally, he was the real deal. She had no choice but to honor her granduncle's wish and listen to what the man had to say. And so, she released the headmaster of Hogwarts and took the kunai from his throat. Albus Dumbledore relaxed slightly and smiled widely. It annoyed her. She forced the vein on her forehead to stay hidden as she turned around to go back and sit in her chair behind her desk. She motioned for Shizune to bring forth the chair that stood in the corner of the office for Albus Dumbledore to sit in. She then picked Tonton up in her arms and moved to stand by the door. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, pressing a hand to her forehead as he took his seat.

"I will listen to what you have to say, but purely out of respect for my granduncle." she drawled out and lazily waved her hand to him, as if saying;  _get it over with._  But Dumbledore didn't start spewing out his story in the quickest way possible, as Tsunade had hoped he'd do. Instead he frowned.

"Senju Tobirama was your granduncle?" he asked and Tsunade nodded. "Huh, then time here moves slower than I thought.". He seemed to be lost in deep thought when Tsunade finally looked at him, so she sighed and decided to snap him out of it.

"I am not so young as my appearance make you think." she explained. The man raised his eyebrows in understanding. "Besides, time on the outside moves irregularly." she added. Albus Dumbledore frowned at her. "I mean that it moves faster sometimes and slower other." she explained. "But I suppose it would look like the opposite for you.". She leaned back in her chair and said nothing more.

"Well", Albus Dumbledore said when he decided that he had had enough of the silence, "I have come here to acquire your services.". Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "I need guards for my school."

 _Oh?_  Tsunade thought and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her desk. "And why does your school require guarding?"

"Well, you see, about twenty years ago a wizard- a man called Tom Riddle, or as he prefers to be called, Voldemort, began to form an army. With this army he would annihilate all non-pure-wizards- a person with magical traits", he added at Tsunade's questioning look. "And the rest of all non-magical people in the world.". Tsunade raised an eyebrow and leaned in further on her elbows. "He was quite successful on this quest of his, but then a prophecy arose, saying that a child who held the power to destroy him soon would be born. He found this child and planned to kill him, but he failed, supposedly killing himself in the process. We lived peacefully for quite many years, but ever since the boy started going to my school, Voldemort has been trying to return.". Tsunade frowned.  _Return? I thought he said that he was dead._  She listened more closely, suddenly intrigued by his story. "And last summer he returned." Tsunade leaned back in her chair again.  _So this was what he wanted the school guarded from,_  Tsunade mused in her head. The rest of the story was quite obvious. The boy needed protection from this, what was his name again? And Albus Dumbledore said no more, waiting for her response.

Tsunade leaned forward with her elbow on the desk again. "And what makes you think that I would accept your request?" she asked him. She carefully studied his expression, but it did not wager from the calm look. "You should know just as well as I that we do not deal with  _outsider_  business." she laced the word with hatred and her expression darkened. The wizard smiled at her.

"I respect your feelings for the world. The way you were treated was most... unpleasant". That was the understatement of the century. "But if Voldemort succeed in taking down the wizard community the rest of the world would not fall far after and after that, he'd come after you." Tsunade scoffed.

"He wouldn't stand a chance."

Albus Dumbledore smiled.

"I am quite aware of your strength and Voldemort would indeed, not stand a chance against you". His eyes suddenly gained a mischievous gleam, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "But Voldemort would not stop trying. I believe it would be quite a ...", he stopped and seemed to be carefully picking a suiting word, "nuisance to you. I am certain that you would have more important matters to deal with." Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously, but then, she suddenly barked out an amused laugh, startling Shizune who still stood at the other end of her office.

"Indeed I would." she said with a wide grin. "Shizune!", she barked out, "Bring us a bottle of sake. We have some business to discuss."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to ask if anything's unclear and do tell med if you notice any misspellings. I will publish the next chapter in a month or so :)


End file.
